


A Calming Influence

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco plays his flute and contemplates Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calming Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> Written for Krissielee on LJ.

Draco pulled the long silver instrument toward his pink lips. He took a deep breath, pursed his lips, and blew lightly into the small hole, creating a delicate hum of music that filled the small room.

He slipped his fingers over the silver keys, pressing each in turn, forming the smooth flow of a song.

He loved the sound of the music he created. It calmed him like nothing else. Whenever he was feeling upset or angry with someone, he would disappear into his room and pull out his flute. He'd play until whatever frustrations filling his mind were replaced with the calming hum of music.

Today, in particular, was one of those days that he was especially glad he had his flute. He had just spent the day with the most frustrating boy in his year, Harry Potter. Draco didn't quite understand how he really felt about the other boy. Sometimes he stubbornly loathed Harry with every ounce of his being; other times, he felt the inkling of adoration for the boy. His swinging emotions didn't help much when it came to his frustrations with Harry.

Draco continued to play his instrument, the music flowing through his head, calming him as he remembered his actions of the day.

Today was one of those days where he almost enjoyed the presence of Harry Potter. They had met in an empty corridor in a deserted wing of the school. They slipped into an empty classroom to sit and talk or banter, whatever their mood spurred on.

As they sat in the classroom and bantered, something suddenly overcame Harry. He leaned forward from his seat across from Draco and allowed his lips to trace over the other boy's. For a moment, Draco was surprised, but allowed himself to kiss and be kissed. But as he felt Harry's fingers slide over his cheek and tangle in his hair, he froze.

He pulled himself away from the other boy and jumped to his feet. Rushing to the door, he spouted excuses and half sentences and ran to his room to be alone.

An hour later, Draco could still be found playing quietly on his flute, trying to figure out exactly how he felt about the Potter boy.


End file.
